Hero of Heroes
by LittleBrokenPeople
Summary: My staff will be teaching five "powerful" students in the ways of being a hero from mastering weapons to mastering their super powers. T for swearing.
1. Finding Five

**Welcome to Hero of Heroes where five teens with a "special gift" will go to there very own school to try and be the best of the best.**

**Hero of Heroes Chapter One**

**Finding Five**

**----------------**

Ok to be the **Hero of Heroes** you must pass the first test the auditions and packets…

_**-Normality- **_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**-Clothes-**_

_**Everyday:**_

_**Swimwear:**_

_**Night:**_

_**Super Hero Costume:**_

_**Party:**_

_**-Looks-**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Eyes:**_

_**Body:**_

_**-Powers-**_

_**Powers:**_

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**Equipment:**_

_**Good or Evil or Neutral?:**_

_**-Audition Tape-**_

_**(Don't need to)**_

_**-Dating-**_

_**Relationship?:**_

_**What type of person?:**_

_**Do they flirt?:**_

_**Allow swearing?:**_

Fill this out and you have a chance at being the **Hero of Heroes!!!**


	2. Picked People

**I have selected the lucky five and they are …**

**Hero of Heroes Chapter 1.5**

**Picked People**

**------------------**

Now to find out, who are the five people to come for the **Hero of Heroes**…

1. Justin Controls Fire and Ice **(by The Ram 94)**

2. Jamie Elle Controls Water **(by All-That-Stuff)**

3. Jay Stains Grows Wings and Breaths Fire** (by Me)**

4. Dan Can Fly with his Raven Wings **(by Will Main)**

And the fifth person on **Hero of Heroes is…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

5. Dallex Martin Psychic** (by Garocola22)**

**And there it is, chapter 1 and now I will start on the intros to **_**Hero of Heroes**_**!!! (also remember it's a school so there WILL be new kids)**


	3. Welcome Warriors Part 1

**Ok so this has gone further than my other stories so…yay!!! I hope you enjoy.**

**Hero of Heroes Chapter Two**

** Welcome Warriors**

**--------------------------------------**

The principle walked out on this glorious day to flash a devious smile. This was the first day of his brand new school and he waited at the parking lot for his students to arrive. After a while a huge red bus came that was about 15x30. The bus came to a stop and a boy seemed to slide out.

"Hello Dan" muttered Chris as he studied the boy in front of him. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with a normal black t-shirt with some black DCs at a height of 5' 8". All of a sudden the boy started rambling on about how something has a mind of its own. Chris shut him up by slapping him in the face (**Chris just seems like the guy to slap some one**). He happily shut up understanding why he slapped him.

"Ok Dan, what's your power?" Dan spoke up "I don't wanna." Chris looked confused "What do you mean, you don't want to?" Dan started frowning and let out a big screech while flailing his arms "I… DON'T……… WANNAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris not caring any more looked towards the older boy walking off the bus. He wore a black tank top with two Vans shoes and some blue jeans.

"Ok" he pitched up "I'm ready to win that money!" Chris looked confused "Money? Since when did I say money?" Now the boys looked confused "But wait what? It said you get ten million dollars if you win." Chris now understanding what he meant spoke in a happy tone "No you must be thinking of Total Drama Chaos!!! No this is a school for the powered, no money involved." "SHIT!" He yelled shooting fire and ice out of his hands making Dan run in circles trying to get the fire off him.

The boy stomped angrily towards Dan with out even saying what his name was. Next a black haired boy walked off the bus and was greeted by Chris with a nod. "I'm Dall-," "Yeah I know," said Chris slightly bored since the whole thing was getting a little boring. "Power?" The black clothed boy just stood still and then a pot flew out of the school doors hitting a flying person.

The guy was quite pissed since he had fallen, but couldn't seem to get up. They all just turned around as they noticed really didn't care.

Then out of the bus already was the first and seemingly last girl there. She was wearing a blue and black plaid long sleeved shirt, black leggings, blue gloves with blue ankle boots. Dangling down from her head to her shoulders was brown curly hair with a slim body. Also on her hands were blue gloves.

"Hi, my name is Ellie" she seemed to say the last part harder, but none of them really noticed. They were all staring at her and she could swear she saw stars in their eyes. Though Dan didn't even seem phased so he just walked up to her and yelled "HI, what's you're power I'm Dan!!!" He grabbed her hand and shook it hard. She seemed to be happy to meet someone so fast and said, "I can control water, but I don't see any so…okay.

**Well this probably means this stories back so mmmmkay? Yay half chapter, but still kind of a chapter!!! Jamz out.**


End file.
